


Mon-El vs. Fashion

by PeterPan87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex & Mon-El being bros, Alex is the captain of the Karamel ship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPan87/pseuds/PeterPan87
Summary: Mon-El is bored at the DEO and finds fashion magazines in Alex's lab much to his amazement. Queue daydreaming and awkward budding Alex & Mon-El bromance.Just my take of how Mon-El knows about Vera Wang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so please be gentle. English is also not my native language. Hope you enjoy this little fluffy peace of Alex and Mon-El bonding.
> 
> You can also yell at me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wizard-of-oz87

It has been a quite day at the DEO for once and Mon-El lounged in sweatpants and a t-shirt in Alex’ lab being bored while waiting for Kara to come back from her Supergirl duty. Alex was nowhere to be seen and he assumed she’s been of talking to J’onn about something important. He took in his surroundings and found a stack of magazines on a table. He went over and picked one up. It was called “ELLE - Wedding Special”.

Why Alex had those kinds of magazines was beyond him, because he always saw her as this tough closed off woman, who only let Kara in, but he didn’t question it further and started to read through it and while time passed, he got more and more invested and started to use this little device called tablet to search the names of the designers. Even if he didn’t want to talk about it, he was head over heels in love with Kara and could even picture them getting bonded in earthly costumes. He then stumbled across the name Vera Wang and the dresses she made were absolutely gorgeous.

His head suddenly began forming images of Kara wearing those dresses and of course Alex had choose this moment to come back seeing him reading a fashion magazine while daydreaming about her little sister in various versions of the white dress. He snapped out of his daydreaming when Alex pulled the magazine from his hands with a very red face. “If you tell Kara one word about those, I have to send you back to the phantom zone. Is that clear?” Mon-El stood up and gulped. “Yes, ma’am. I will go to the training room, if you don’t mind.” But before he could leave the room, Alex took his arm and held him back and asked with a soft voice that was normally reserved for her sister. “Why have you been reading those anyway?” And then she saw the cover and smiled. “You’re in love with Kara, aren’t you.”

Mon-El nodded defeated. “But she doesn’t like me the same way.” Alex shook her head. “I know my sister, Mon-El. And the way she looks at you, when no one else thinks can see her speaks volumes. Give her time to figure out her feelings, okay? Trust me!” She patted his arm. “I won’t talk to Kara about this conversation, if you don’t want me to.” Mon-El nodded with a dry mouth. “Thanks. I’m gonna go now.” Alex nodded and went back to her work on an antidote for his lead allergy problem! Because Kara deserved love more than anyone.


End file.
